I'm just a mudblood
by Kumiko-no-baka
Summary: "Un jour. Un autre jour commence. Un de ces jours que je hais tant. Un jour comme hier. Un jour comme demain. Un jour comme tous les autres. Marre. J'en ai tout simplement marre..." Voilà où elle en était réduite. Elle, la brillante élève de Poudlard, Hermione Granger.


**Genre:** Tragedy/One-shot

**Disclaimer**: Hermione Granger n'est pas le fruit de mon invention mais celui de la grande et génialissime J.K. Rowling. En revanche, ne cherchez pas de lien entre le second personnage qui apparaît dans cet OS et un quelconque Serpentard de Poudlard, il n'y en a aucun.

**Notes de l'auteure** -du moment, la révolution est en cours de préparation-: A que coucou ! :3 Aujourd'hui je poste mon tout premier OS sur le fabuleux univers qu'est Harry Potter. Mais ici, pas de magie (enfin dans le sens nian-nian du terme), il s'agit d'une death-fic que je me suis souvent imaginée jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive un jour. Sinon ne pensez pas que je déteste Hermione, je l'adore et c'est le personnage auquel je m'identifie le plus dans les romans. C'est juste que, pour une raison encore inconnue, j'aime beaucoup faire souffrir mes personnages préférés :)

_(Non ! J'vous jure ! J'suis pas folle ! ~Ouais, ouais. C'est ça !~ -Allez viens au lieu de dire des conneries-)_

* * *

**I'm just a mudblood...**

* * *

Ma plume s'arrête. Ma main refuse d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus. Des larmes tombent sur ma page de parchemin, essayant de noyer le peu d'encre présent. Mon esprit en a simplement marre. Marre de rien et de tout à la fois. Marre d'être assise là à faire ce devoir pour le professeur Rogue alors que je pourrais m'expliquer avec Ron. Lui demander pourquoi il m'a quitté. Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné espoir avant de me poignarder dans le dos. Pourquoi s'est-il amusé à me brisé le cœur. Pourquoi, pourquoi... J'ai tant de question à lui poser. Encore tant de choses à comprendre...

Une partie de mon esprit me demande pourquoi je ne vais pas le voir. De toute façon, dans l'état actuel des choses, rester là à me morfondre ou partir... Cela ne changerait rien, non ?

Si...

Je ne serais plus la petite fille modèle pour mes parents. Celle qui a de superbes notes. Celle qui est raisonnable et qui place le travail avant tout le reste. Celle dont tout le monde peut-être fier...

Je me sens idiote. Des parents... je ne peut plus utiliser ce terme à présent. Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis. Je les croiserai dans la rue, ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas. Je ne suis plus qu'un visage effacé sur quelques photos. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme sans nom et sans famille.

Ma tête se laisse tomber sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Quelque chose passe entre mes jambes et les griffent. Un liquide chaud glisse. Ma peau me pique. Mais étrangement je trouve cela réconfortant.

Les minutes passent mais ma raison reprend le dessus. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Mon corps bouge de lui même. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce que je fais. Je marche, tournant ou continuant tout droit, montant ou descendant les escaliers. Des élèves me défigurent et chuchotent tout bas. Je sais ce qu'ils disent. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai l'habitude qu'ils me haïssent. Ils me haïssent tous. Sans exception. Pour eux je ne suis que l'intellote de Poudlard. La lèche de premier-ordre. Celle qui se prend pour une déesse et qui passe son temps à rabaisser les autres. Celle qui ne mérite pas sa place ici puisqu'elle est une...

"Sang de bourbe"

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Pourquoi ce Serpentard que je ne connais même pas m'aborde ? Qu'il me laisse seu...le...

* * *

Noir.

Encore et toujours.

Je tente de bouger. Sans aucun succès. Un vent me glace l'échine. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend plus.

"Enfin de retour parmi nous ?"

Cette voix... Tellement dédaigneuse. Tout me reviens à présent. Le Serpentard adossé sur la rampe d'escalier. Son sourire méprisable vissé au coin des lèvres. Sa baguette à la main. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas doutée de quelque chose avant ? ...

Je ne peux ni voir, ni bouger. Petrificus Totalus et Obscuro...

"Bonne déduction Granger ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !"

Un rire malsain résonne dans la pièce. Une goutte de sueur glisse sur ma joue.

"Pour te récompenser..."

Un "finite incantatem" se fait entendre dans un murmure. La vue me revient aussitôt. J'aperçois enfin l'endroit où je me trouve. Je ne le connais pas. Une pièce lugubre. Minuscule. Le sol recouvert d'ordures. Les murs d'un liquide visqueux. Immonde.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part Granger. Tu pourrais au moins émettre un petit compliment sur mon repère."

Lui. Je l'avais presque oublié. Il est drôle. Je ne peux pas parler.

Mais attendez.

Pourquoi est-ce-que ce gars entend ce que je pense ?

"Oh. Tu m'étonnes. Moi qui pensais que tu était l'élève la plus brillante de toute l'école... Visiblement je me trompais."

Il affiche une moue moqueuse. Cela ne me fait rien. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire ?

"On dirait que tu ne saisis pas la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves."

Sa voix est devenue cinglante. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Que veut-il dire par là ?

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?"

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il enlève sa cravate verte. Ses rayures blanches semblent danser lorsqu'elles tombent négligemment par terre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi, un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une glace. Comme s'il me voyait nue...

« Vraiment aucune. Pas une seule ? Même une toute petite ? »

Ces quelques mots susurrés à mon oreille me provoquent un frisson de dégout. Un second me parcourt. Il caresse mes futures cicatrices et remonte doucement ses doigts vers mon entre-jambe.

J'ai de plus en plus peur. Peur de comprendre.

* * *

Combien de temps suis-je restée là ? Des heures ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais rien.

Peu importe.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

J'avance avec difficultés. Mes jambes sont en coton. Chaque pas que je fais me demande un effort incroyable. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. Vraiment marre. Il me reste tant de marches à gravir avant d'arriver dans la salle commune. Tant de chemin à parcourir. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

Des yeux rouges. La peau pâle. Les cheveux ébouriffés. Des marques noires sur le visage. Des marques rouges dans le cou. Un uniforme déchiré, taché. Des équimoses sur tout le corps. Qui est cette personne ? Moi ?

Ma main dessine la silhouette de la personne en face de moi.

Immonde. Tout simplement immonde. Je ne veux plus me voir. Je me répugne. Je veux que tout s'arrête. J'en ai marre. Trop marre. Un haut le cœur me prend. Je ne me retiens pas. Je me plie en deux et commence à vomir. Un goût infect s'accapare de ma bouche. Et un murmure s'en échappe.

Le miroir se brise en une centaines d'étoiles. Avant de s'abattre lourdement sur le sol.

Un éclat m'attire. Il est celui qui a le mieux résister. Il me parle. Il me ressemble. Je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Personne ne me remarque. Personne ne chuchote. Tout est calme et tranquille.

Mon sang bouillonne. Mon corps envoie des tas de substances vers mes coupures. Je suis euphorique. Je me sens apaisée. Je me sens à part. Dans mon monde.

Tout va aller mieux. Tout va enfin finir.


End file.
